1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavor-generating articles in which a flavor-generating medium, for example tobacco, is heated electrically to produce a flavor-containing aerosol for delivery to a consumer. More particularly, the invention relates to electrical resistance heaters for such articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Smoking articles utilizing electrical power for heating and thereby releasing flavor from tobacco and other compounds may have certain advantages over conventional smoking articles. For example, electrically-heated smoking articles produce the taste and sensation of smoking, but do not burn tobacco, and thus do not produce all the normal byproducts of tobacco combustion. Also, electrically-heated articles do not produce sidestream smoke.
One previous attempt to provide an electrically-heated smoking article involved heating an entire bed of flavor-generating materials, each time the consumer inhaled, using a single heating element. Another electrically-heated smoking article heated localized charges of flavor-generating material selectively, with a new charge being heated each time the consumer inhaled.
There have been various technical problems with electrically-heated articles. For example, if a large number of heating elements are provided for heating individual flavor-generating charges, the number of electrical connections necessary to supply power to the heating elements becomes large. This can increase the cost of the heater. Also, it may be difficult to mass-produce heaters having individually selectable heating elements. It may also be difficult to manufacture heaters of a suitable shape and size to fit into a smoking article similar in size to a conventional cigarette.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a heater which uses a minimal number of electrical connections to heat selectively any one of several individual flavor-generating charges.
It is another object of the invention to provide a heater which can be manufactured by mass-production techniques.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heater which can be shaped into a configuration suitable for incorporation into a smoking article of the same shape and size as a conventional cigarette.